


Into the Lie 1

by Isla_Rosselli



Series: Books of Destiny [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Silrah - Freeform, ftws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Rosselli/pseuds/Isla_Rosselli
Summary: Life in a lie is not only difficult but also dangerous. Headmistress Farah Dowling, who has many secrets, could also tell us about it. After Bloom discovered the forgotten magic, there were considerable changes in Alfea. Suddenly, many students realized that Rosalind was a greater evil than they had previously thought. But what if the truth is completely different in the end? What if someone else is behind it and Rosalind is just a pawn? Look at the lie and discover the truth in it.
Relationships: Bloom & Farah Dowling, Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Rosalind & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silva & Sky
Series: Books of Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214669
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Into the Lie 1

"Is that her?" he asked when the door of the Headmistress office closed. She took off her coat and put it on one of many chairs. She climbed the spiral stairs to the floor above her office. There was a library and on the right side of the floor, there was a passage to a room behind the bookcase. He followed her.  
"I don't know," she replied with pain in her voice. She sat on the couch and looked into the death fireplace. "Farah."  
"It was sixteen years ago," she sighed. "There are too many factors, that indicates it's not her."  
"Such as?" the blue-eyed man asked and meanwhile, he was preparing new wood for the fireplace. When it was done, he sat down beside her.  
"Her element. Hair colour. There's a lot," she said and began to play with the gold necklace around her neck. She did it whenever she was thinking about something that she cannot figure out.  
"I can explain why she was born with this element."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you remember, how we met?"  
"Yes. Otherworld was full of light and then there was only darkness" she smiled when she was remembering. Suddenly her brown eyes changed colour to cold grey. He wanted to say something because he knows, that Farah can read in the mind of other people. "She's here," she explained and rise from the coach. From the ground floor of the office, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," said Farah and climb down spiral stairs. A sixteen-year-old girl entered the office. "I am so sorry that I am disturbing you," the girl began.  
"It's alright," Headmistress smiled at the girl. "It's late, you should sleep."  
"I know, but I would like to apologize," she lowered her blue eyes to the floor.  
"That what you did... That was reckless but brave. You have to be more cautious." My sweet baby girl, we are so proud of you, Farah thought. She knew that man in the room above is listening. He had every right to know the truth but the woman knows that he wouldn't talk about it when she went back to him. Not by himself. And that was one of the many reasons why she loved him. He always gave her space and listened to her when she needed it. Before she could say anything, the girl said good-bye and left the room.  
When Farah come back up, she was lost somewhere in her thoughts and emotions. "Reckless but brave? Who does that remind me?" He smiled. "Are you okay?" She did not know what to say, so she just shook her head. "Sit down, Farah," said the man. Without any resistance, she complied. He didn't know, where he should begin whit his story. He decided to tell her only essentials now. "Before I tell you more details, you must promise. You wouldn't read my mind." At the first, she wanted to protest, but finally, she just agreed. Farah was not used to doing told what she could and couldn't do.  
"You didn't know everything about myself. It wasn't important."  
"You lied?"  
"I wasn't lying. I just didn't say everything. Before I started studying at Alfea, I had a chance to choose."  
"Choose what?"  
"When I first saw you, my mind was clear." She looked at him suspiciously. He sat down beside her and took her hand. For a moment he concentrated on his strength. A few moments later his eyes turned orange, and the ready wood in the fireplace begun to burn. She held her breath. Farah had no idea that he is a fairy. The unknown man watched every her move. Anything that would give him an idea about what is she thinking right now. Her face seemed to have been made by stone.  
"Sorry," she said after a moment. "I have to understand it somehow." With that, she left the room above her office, leaving him alone.


End file.
